


Pride

by DragonbornLives2665



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby’s first Owl House fic, But they’re still both crushing, F/F, Flags as Capes, Gay Pride, Pre-Relationship, it’s not really the focus, they’re oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: A short little thing I thought of. Owlbert’s latest haul of Human stuff has some colorful results.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short, I know. But here. Hope you guys enjoy!

Pride

(Luz)

“Sure is a lot of color today.” Eda mutters as she is digging through Owlbert’s latest haul from the portal.

“Is this supposed to be a flag? How is this to strike fear into your enemies?!” King yells as I walk closer.

They both turn to me as I gasp and run to grab a specific flag.

“You know what this stuff is, kid?” My mentor asks and picks up a rainbow flag, looking it over.

“YES!!” I shout and shake the dirt off the bi flag in my hands. “Pride stuff!”

“ _Pride_? ”

I turn to her as I grab a lesbian flag out of the pile and shake it off.

“Owlbert must have found a pride parade with all there is here!” I pretty much squeal and go digging again.

(Later)

I chose to wear my flag as a cape of sorts when I go to meet Amity for our book club.

“What’s that?” She finally asks after we have gotten settled and I enthusiastically tell her it’s my bi flag.

“It’s for people who like boys, girls, and anything in between.” I tell her with a grin and she looks lost in thought for a moment.

“Is... is there one for girls... who only like girls?”

“Yup!” I nod and jump up. “There was one in the pile this time! C’mon!”

“Wait, where are we going?!” She squeaks as I drag her to the exit of the hideout.

(Even later)

“What did you say this flag was called again?” Amity asks as she holds the flag now and we stand in the living room of the Owl House.

“The lesbian flag.” I tell her and she lets me put it on her like a cape to match mine, her face extremely red and I know mine is, too.


End file.
